undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gord Ramos (Dead Frontier)
'''Gord Ramos was a character in Dead Frontier.''' Background Originally from Atlanta, Gord became a soldier in the US army. During his career, Gord was the only one to survive from his platoon. Gord was a loving father and husband. There is no "We failed the job." There is only "Victory whatever the cost." When Gord came back from work he found his wife and children being eaten by the infected. Gord murdered the infected and killed his wife and kids before they reanimated. Post-Apocalypse Gord decided to stay in Calumet, the suburb he lived in with his wife and children. Instead of staying in his house, he camped out in an abandoned store. For fun, he would stand on the roof of the store and pick off any infected with his sniper rifle. In Issue 5, he watched, amused, as Cole and Hannah end up caught in a horde after Cole mistakenly honks his horn. He decided to help them, using his rifle to kill the infected surrounding them, therefore attracting them to the store instead. Hannah and Cole returned to the store later on to meet their apparent savior. Gord initially made fun of them for getting caught in the horde, but then jumped at the chance to be taken back to their house and the motel. Gord and Hannah's father, Mick, get off on the wrong foot, with Mick not approving of Gord staying. However, Gord used violence to get his way, and he spent the night at the Fleetwood home before heading to the Super 8 motel. After Dommy was scratched, Gord volunteered, along with Adam, to take Dommy back into the city to find out the fate of his family. They found out the worst, that Dommy's wife and daughter were infected, and Gord killed them both. Dommy, of course, retalitated harshly, and Gord shot him, partly because of Dommy's worsening condition because of the scratch and partly because, after seeing his family shot right in front of him, his actions were unpredictable. Adam watched the whole ordeal, terrified. After a close call with a horde, Adam and Gord made it back to the motel. Gord warned him to tell no one about what happened, and Adam obliged. The surviving members of the group migrated to a WalMart nearby after the motel is overrun. While searching the store with Melody, they foundd an injured man in the store. They learned his name is Finn Kelly, and although Melody was more than willing to help him, Gord thought the opposite, believing they shouldn't waste supplies on a stranger. Gord was captured, along with the other survivors, and taken to an underground laboratory. Gord was lucky enough not to be experimented on, but as the group was escaping, he used himself as a distraction. He was shot multiple times and killed, but it wasn't in vain; the group fled to safety. Killed Victims *Natasha Moretti (zombified) *Sophia Moretti (zombified) *Dominic Moretti (to prevent reanimation) Category:Characters Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Dead Frontier Category:NLO Category:Vauseman Stories Category:Who?